I Know You!
by Eliptical
Summary: Bella takes Renesmee to lunch in Seattle - .Post Breaking Dawn. - and runs into a few old friends... Normal pairings


**Summary: Bella takes Renesmee to lunch. . . and is spotted by Mike. **

**PS. Anyone else seen the Breaking Dawn part 2 credits? They show Victoria twice. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I, obviously, am not her. But my friend's name is Stephanie :D**

* * *

_Bella's P0V_

_Momma, I want to go to dinner._ I glanced down at my daughter, who was sitting on my lap, reading one of Carlisle's medical books. Her delicate, warm hand touched my cheek, and she stared at me with a determined expression.

"Where?" I asked her, combing her long ringlets out of her wide brown eyes.

She touched her hand to my cheek again, showing me a family restaurant up in Seattle. "Okay, let's go." I told her. I set down her book and scooped her up, briefly lifting my shield as I walked past Edward speaking to Carlisle to tell him where we're going.

". . . .So, in other words-" He paused from his speech to pull me into a brief hug, his arms forming a snare around my waist and Renesmee.

"Love you" he murmured in my ear. I grinned and pecked him on the lips; marble on marble. "See you later" I replied, but I was interrupted by a tiny hand patting me on the forehead, reminding me where I was off too. Edward chuckled at our daughter's impatience and kissed me once more before letting me go.

Renesmee grinned brightly as I strapped her into her seat in the back of the Volvo, her heart fluttering wildly, and even as I began driving at an "Edward pace" to the restaurant she'd showed me.

* * *

_Mike POV_

Jess and Angela dragged me dress shopping with them. And I mean, literally _dragged _me there. Girls are strong.

So, when they finally got their dresses for who-knows-what, my stomach felt as if it was eating itself. "_Guys_" I whined, earning a death glare from Jessica.

"Oops, sorry, _girls,_" I said sarcastically, "Can we go get lunch now? I'm starving!"  
Angela smiled warmly at me, but Ms. Stanley-Mc-Meanie-pants over there shook her head in a very diva-ish way, smirking at my hurt expression. Angela the angel later convinced Jessica to go to lunch, so I gladly led the way to my mom's favorite place to eat up here in Seattle.

* 8 * 8 * 8 *

"Here we are" I announced, parallel-parking the car near the place. I nearly dashed out of the driver's side, leaving the girls behind.

Inside, it's exactly how I remember it. Swanky atmosphere, friendly staff, supermodel ordering lunch...

Wait, What?!

Over there, with a little girl holding her hand, is the hottest girl I've ever seen. I rubbed my eyes, trying to make sense of why someone like her would be eating here... And then I realized something.

Something was familiar about her... The way she held her head, that shy smile she gave to almost everyone.

Bella.

Once my heart restarted itself, I dashed back outside to tell Jess and Ang about my finding. They, of course, didn't believe me, but came inside anyway. I watched their expressions as they took her in; their faces reflecting shock, confusion, awe, and more shock. "Crazy, huh?" I asked them. They nodded.

As if on cue, Bella's nose twitched and she looked up from whatever she was taking back to her table and saw us. Her already huge eyes widened as she recognized us and something struck her perfect features. Shock, maybe?

We walked over to her, me, listening intently and trying to catch whatever she was whispering to the kid that was with her. The child seemed to understand, since she nodded quickly before looking up at us. Bella smiled broadly, standing up from her chair and facing us.

"Jess! Angela! Mike!" she greeted us, subtly refusing my hug I'd attempted to bestow upon her.

"Bella!" Jessica greeted in response, a hot jealousy burning under her words. "So nice to see you'"

Angela, on the other hand, smiled with real enthusiasm and actually hugged her, shivering slightly for some reason. I then noticed her yellow eyes. Creepy.

"Mind if we join you?" Angela asked, glancing at the girl already seated, who was sipping something from a metal flask that came from Bella's purse. She nodded, gesturing to the chairs across from hers with a bone-pale hand. We sat.

And the conversation began, the girl with her drinking from the flask and eating a cheese sandwich.

So, it turned out the girl - Vanessa - was Cullen's (shudder) niece, and Bella was babysitting her for the day. She (Bella) had just finished her first semester at Dartmouth, and came down to Forks for a visit to Charlie. Her and Cullen had moved somewhere, but hadn't told us _where, _exactly.

A few hours later, my mom called and told me to come home, so Angela Jess had to come too, since I was giving them a ride.

Bella, who I noticed hadn't eaten anything, waved us off and turned back to Vanessa.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

__I hated lying to all my old friends, especially Angela. Oh well. The secret must be kept.

* * *

**Please leave a comment! They make my day `:)**


End file.
